“Karma” Charli origin story
by User505
Summary: This is the origin story of Karma aka Charli.


Warning: Cussing

I don't really know how to start this, I'm not good with explaining things, it just happened so fast that it doesn't make much sense.

See, I never thought Charli would become something so... evil. It just wasn't her nature. Sure she had her ups and downs and could say pretty mean things, but I would have never guessed it became that bad. Let me just start off from that day...

It was a warm, sunny day. School had finally started up again after the break and no one was happy and honestly, I didn't blame them. I stood there waiting for about a good ten minutes for that damned bell to ring already. As always Charli never showed up around this time, that girl always slept in. After a brief moment of silence, I began to wonder why the group near me wasn't talking like they normally do. Then I saw her. She slowly dragged her feet up the hall as she looked down with dismay. Her normal style of skinny jeans and t-shirts had turned into a baggy hoodie and black distressed jeans. I could hear the group snigger as a blonde, curly-haired girl piped up, "Hey emo bitch, what happened? That dumb boyfriend of yours realized he didn't actually love you?" They all begin to laugh as she clutches her hoodie tightly and quickly walks over to me. She grabs my wrist, and pulls me down the hallway to the nearest bathroom.

We waited silently for the other girls to leave, and believe me did they take long. Once they were gone and the door was locked, I looked at Charli and slowly peered down at her wrists. Her blue hoodie was stained heavily with red and some of the blood dripped off her fingers. Without saying a word, she slid her bag off, took out some bandages, rolled up her sleeves and began to tend to her bloody arms. I didn't know what to do or what to say as I stood there in shock. Once she was done, she looked me directly in the eyes and said in a soft voice,

"It was him."

I didn't know what she was talking about until she moved her hair away from her face.

Blood rolled down her face from her right eye socket. I started to scream as tears slipped from my eyes. She firmly clamped her hand around my mouth and whispered, "Shut the hell up before someone comes over here." I slowly started to tremble as I looked in to her eyes. One was normal and one was...blank. Not just blank but her pupil was replaced by a large bloody x carved into it. She noticed me trembling and spoke up, "The doctors did what they could, but my eye is permanently stuck like this." I slowly reached out to her face but then the bell rang and she was gone with the wind.

I blinked a few times and shakily walked to my first class that I had with her. When I finally walked in, Charli was on the floor bleeding while one of the "popular" girls stood over her with a dented flask. "That's what you get you freaky bitch"she yelled. I rushed over and pushed her down to the floor and glared at her, I then turned to Charli as I helped her up. She looked at me gratefully and then spoke up to the girl still on the floor. "Fuck with me one more time and see what happens." She then left the room and walked down the hall. I realized now that I should have went after her, but I didn't...

The next thirty minutes of class was boring as the teacher wouldn't shut his mouth. I raised my hand and said I was going to the bathroom, then without a second thought, I walked out. I walked around the campus searching for Charli when I suddenly came to a halt as I heard loud voice from around the corner. I slowly crept up behind the wall and stuck my head out just enough so I could see what was happening. Two of those "popular" girls stood above Charli, throwing a variety of insults at her. I knew I should have did something, but something deep down compelled me not to interfere. I watched as Charli's blank face suddenly grew darker as she smiled. She then began to laugh hysterically like a psychopath. She pulled on something behind her as she slowly stood up. The girls backed up a little as Charli looked up at them. She shot her head up towards the sky and stayed like that for awhile. It was still a mystery as to why it started to rain but I believe it was because of her. As soon as the heavy rainclouds pulled in, the girls screeched as their make-up became smudged and runny. Charli finally took her eyes off the sky and looked at them, her smile never fading. The next thing that happened scarred me, one moment they were standing and the next they were both shot in the head, one of them had their brains splattered everywhere as the lifeless corpses slump to the ground.

Their blood slowly pooled up in the mud as Charli stashed away her gun for the time being. I gasped sharply and started to cry. She snapped her neck in my direction and smirked as she moved inhumanely fast towards me. "Oh my, what do we have here~" she cooed. She bent down to my level and whispered in my ear, "Consider this like a deal, I won't be killing you, and you don't say a word, just run away." I stared up at her as tears streamed down my face and stuttered, "I-I..okay." She studied my face for a second and clasped her hands together, "Great, I'll be off now, don't be surprised if you hear any more shots go off" she said. I just blankly stared at her til she was out of sight and then I followed her.

One by one, she killed all those people who wronged her. Blood was splattered all over her but she could care less. She sauntered down the hallway towards the back gate of the campus. A couple of students were wandering around the halls in search of the students who didn't return to class, anyone who unfortunately crossed paths with her didn't live to tell the tale as she shot them dead where they stood.Some of them were just a clean shot, others had their heads ripped open.

She crossed the lot and popped the lock on the back gate and walked towards a small park with shade that she could hide in. It was around 2pm when the kids rushed out the school. She chuckled to herself as police and ambulance rushed past. "Took them long enough to find those useless bodies" she said in an amused tone. Without turning around she said, "I know you're there, but you can remain hidden if you wish, in fact, you can witness me kill the last one."

The last one? What did she mean by that? It confused me greatly until I saw a boy in the distance slowly drag his feet towards her. She stood up and dusted herself off. She took a deep breath and smiled insanely at her hands. I didn't know they got to her so bad that she would snap. He walked up to her, and I was shocked. Her own boyfriend was her last target. I was surprised at this notion, but then I remembered her saying something along the lines of "he did this". Then it all fit perfectly, her boyfriend did that to her, to her eye, and still smiled at her like nothing was wrong. She smiled and hugged him tightly like what he did to her didn't matter...until the gunshot went off. He fell to his knees as he spat up blood. "You fucking bitch" he yelled. She did not look amused but still smiled anyway and said

"Karma's a bitch."

That was the last thing I remember before fainting was a another shot was fired in his head up close, his brains went everywhere. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, her picture was on the TV along with her boyfriend's. I turned the volume up as I listened. "Jake _ was found dead by the park near the local high school, he was wearing a blue hoodie covered in the blood of the murdered students.His girlfriend Charli _ has been reported missing, more details tonight." I sighed as I glanced over at a small table to my right. A vase full of wilting roses vaguely hid a small card. I grabbed it and looked it over before reading the simple message. "I told you Karma's a bitch".

To this day, I still don't understand what she meant.


End file.
